


Beauty and Grace

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is not the only one watching Blair as he walks across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and Grace

Beauty and Grace  
By PattRose  
Challenge #535: Pen  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Sappy  
Rating: G  
Summary: Jim is not the only one watching Blair as he walks across the room. 

 

Jim was sitting at his desk as Blair walked by on his way to the break room and Jim couldn’t get over how lucky he was. Blair was all his. Then he noticed Megan Connor watching Blair’s ass too. This didn’t make Jim happy at all. Jim walked over and leaned in to Connor and asked, “Did you get a good enough look at his ass?”

She had the decency to blush, but recovered very quickly. “I wasn’t staring at his ass. I was looking at his beauty. He’s stunning, especially when he wears the blue plaid shirt. Then as he walked by I noticed he’s as graceful as a pen.”

Jim had moved back from the killing position and began to laugh. “As graceful as a pen?” 

“Oh Mate, I need to teach you a few things. A pen is a female swan. And Sandy reminds me of a graceful swan.”

“Are you sure you don’t have a thing for him?” Jim asked, truly wondering. 

“No. I just admire beauty and grace. And he’s got both. You’re a very lucky man, Jimbo.”

“Why did you have to go and ruin it by calling me Jimbo?” Jim asked as he started to walk back to his desk. 

Megan called out, “You know you love it, Ellison.”

Everyone in the bullpen turned and looked at Jim and it was Jim’s turn to blush. Jim and Blair weren’t out, so no one knew about them yet. Maybe he would have to think on that a little. Jim sure didn’t want people thinking he was interested in Megan Connor.

As Blair came back across the room, he was carrying three cups of coffee and tripped over his shoe lace and almost fell. Jim burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. And so did Megan. Before long everyone, including Blair was laughing. And Blair didn’t even care why. 

“Here’s your coffee, man,” Blair handed one cup to Jim and then one cup went on Blair’s desk and the third cup Blair carried into Simon’s office. 

While he was in there Jim couldn’t get over how lucky he was once again. Blair had brought him and Simon coffee and had made everyone smile at the same time.

When Blair came walking out, Jim saw the grace and beauty Megan had been talking about. Blair sat down and smiled at Jim. 

“You tripped on your shoelace on purpose didn’t you?” 

“I knew you’d figure it out. But you hadn’t smiled all day and I was hoping for a good laugh and a smile.”

Blair got both again from his lover making Blair a very happy man. 

The end


End file.
